Flying High
by Arishri
Summary: A group of friends are plunged into the world of Equestria and have to stick together to survive. Can this band of friends stick together despite their differences?
1. Cynical And Arishris Awakening

Greetings! Thank you for taking the time to read this and my story. I would be very grateful if you could review this story and give me feedback on it. It is my first time writing/publishing a fan fiction and would love to hear what people think and how i can improve

Thank you

Cynical's Awakening

CynicalWolf awoke with a start. He had been having a terrible nightmare that he was being chased by ponies. God he hated ponies. He looked around at his surroundings, They seemed...Different...Cartoon like. His head was pounding so he raised his hand to rub it. It took Cynical a few seconds to realize what was touching his head was not a hand, But a hoof. He slowly lowered his hand/hoof and looked at it. It was indeed a hoof, And instead of a normal arm it was a leg covered in Grey fur, With small patches of black. He slowly stood up, His head still pounding and immediately fell back down, Having tried to stand on two legs. He sighed to himself, And attempted to stand on four legs. Finding it surprisingly easy, He turned round to inspect the rest of himself. His coat, Like his arms was Grey with patches of black. He also saw that he had no cutie mark. His hair was a rusty red color that suited him in a way. From what the bronies on his Team Speak server he could tell he was an earth pony, With no wings or horn. Suddenly the terrifying realization dawned on him. He was a pony...In Equestria...THIS WAS THE WORST DAY EVER!

Arishri's Awakening

Arishri opened her eyes wide and sat straight up, Instantly regretting it. She had a splitting headache and as she raised her hand, That's when she noticed it. No longer was there a hand but a hoof. She stared at the hoof in shock, Refusing to believe what she was seeing. She looked down at the rest of herself seeing she was now a pony. Slowly she stood up on her new four hoofs, Finding it surprisingly easy and turned around to look at herself. She was a darkish blue color, With very pale orange stripes, With an aqua and ice white mane in a Vinyl Scratch style and a spiky tail of the same color. She saw with a pang of disappointment that she had no cutie mark. She sat down fighting back tears. Did she have no cutie mark because she was not worthy of one? Was she forever destined to be a blank flank? If Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon made fun of her she would make sure they didn't live to see another day. She laid down on her back, As she still had a slight headache and felt something strange on her back. Standing up and looking round, And with a grin that would of made Pinkie Pie proud, She took of into the bright clear clue sky to test her new wings. But what she didn't see was how strange her wings were

BEST DAY EVER! She yelled before promptly crashing into a tree


	2. Band Together

SorteKanin was confused. He to had awoken as a pony, But not being a disliker of ponys, Like Cynical he did not freak out and not being as batcrap crazy as Arishri he did not flip out. His coat was a green colour with a brown mane and tail, And he was pleasantly suprised to find he had a horn, Making him a unicorn. He also noticed with a slightly sad feeling he had no cutie mark, But perked up a little after realising that he had the fun of finding his all by himself. He appeared to be in a forest, And was wandering around trying to make sense of things when he heard a large crash. Worried that somepony may have hurt themself he ran over to where he heard the noise. Sat down under a tree rubbing their head was a pegasus. They had red eyes with yellow slits in them almost dragonlike, And they had a green jacket of some sort on. Their coat was a dark blue and their hair was ice white and aqua set in a Vinyl Scratch style. Their tail looked like a blade, And with the same colours. He slowly approached the pony. "Excuse me are you ok?" The strange pony instantly spun round to face him with a big grin on their face. "Yeah i'm fine who are you? Whats your name?" SorteKanin started. The voice was familiar but he just couldn't place it. It was female at least. "Uhhh i am SorteKanin who are you?" The strange ponys eye grew wide and the grin on her face got even wider. "Wait wait wait your name is SorteKanin!" The way this pony seemed familiar was disturbing to say the least. "Um yeah what of it?" SorteKanin hope this pony was sane but she seemed rather...Perky "Sorte its me! Arishri! We're ponys how cool is this!" And then it hit Sorte like a sonic rainboom. How could he not recognize the voice, It was Arishri of course!

"Arishri you here as well! Do you have any idea whats going on?" Sorte hoped that Arishri could make sense of this even if she was kind of...Batcrap crazy. "Well i think"...Arishri trailed of and Sorte knew why. He to had heard the sounds of approaching hooves. Sorte and Arishri turned round to see a group of 8 ponies staring at them, 2 mares and 6 stallions. One of the mares stepped forward. A unicorn with a black mane with streaks of purple in it. Her coat was white and she, Like Sorte, Arishri and the other 5 ponies had a blank flank. "Um hello? My name is Harland this is Jane, This is Endsin, This is Grizzly, This is Alton, This is Cynical, This is Science and this is Kiwi. She gestured to each pony in turn. The mare named jane was an earth pony with a pink mane and pale yellow coat and tail. Endsin was a pegasus with a light sandy grey mane and tail, And his coat was completely black. Grizzly was a light grey with a brown mane and tail, And he was an earth pony. Science was a pegasus, His coat was pure white like a lab coat and his mane and tail was pure black. Alton was an earth pony a light grey blue colour, With two toned black and dark blue mane and tail. Cynical was also an earth pony, A light grey with a rusty red mane and tail. Kiwi was a green unicorn with light purple mane and tail. The mare named Harland spoke up again. "Do you know if there is a town nearby?" Sorte just stood and stared. He coulden't belive what he was hearing. Arishri, On the other hand took a much more direct approch. "Harland!" She yelled and launched herself and Harland knocking her flying. Harland had no idea what to make of this strange pony. "Uh who are you miss?" Harland regonised the voice instantly. "Arishri! Is that you?" Harland coulden't belive it. "You bet it is and here is Sorte!" Arishri grabbed Sorte and dragged him over. "Hey guys come on over its Arishri and Sorte!" Harland called the others over and the group of friends started talking excitedly to each other. Except one. Cynical was freaking out alot and had no idea what was going on. Everyone came over to see if he was ok. "Are you of Cynical?" Endin was concerned as well as everyone else. Cynical being a hater of ponys everyone was worried about him. "Yeah i'm fine". Arishri looked around at the group. "Allright then gang! Lets go hit the town!"


End file.
